Eijiro Kirishima
Eijiro Kirishima is a supporting protagonist in My Hero Academia, a manga series written by Kohei Horikoshi. Background Eijiro Kirishima started out as a self-conscious and timid boy. Due to his classmates in junior high being more outgoing and lively than him, Kirishima became self-conscious over his appearance and personality. His self-image worsened after he found himself unable to stand up to someone threatening his fellow students. However, he turned his life around after watching an interview with the hero Crimson Riot. Crimson Riot's words inspired Kirishima to becoming a hero like his idol. Sporting a new hairstyle, Kirishima enrolled in U.A. High, the best hero school in Japan, to follow in Crimson Riot's footsteps under the Hero name Red Riot. Powers & Abilities *'Hardening: '''Kirishima's Quirk lets him harden any part of his body at will. Hardened body parts become jagged and sharp, and the hardening increases his physical strength and durability. While hardened, Kirishima's body becomes resistant to physical strikes, heat, and shock waves. If he needs to, Kirishima can increase the strength and resistance of his hardened skin for a short amount of time. **'Red Counter: 'Kirishima hardens himself to block an attack before counterring with a strong punch. **'Red Gauntlet: 'Kirishima rushes at the opponent, his hardened body shielding him from attacks, before hitting his foe with a single strong punch. Alternate Forms *'Red Riot Unbreakable: '''Kirishima hardens his body to its absolute limit, becoming extremely hard and rugged to the point of resembling a monster. In this state, Eijiro is nearly invulnerable to most forms of physical harm, and if his hardened form is broken, he can instantly return to his Unbreakable form. This form lasts around thirty to forty seconds. Feats Strength *Casually punched apart metal robots. *Fought Tetsutetsu, who can turn his body into solid steel, to a draw. *Beat Tetsutetsu in arm wrestling. *Can destroy concrete and solid rock. *His fingers carve through solid cement. *Dug through tons of scrap metal with his bare hands. *Broke multiple metal blades. Speed *Can out-speed Bakugo. *Intercepted Mimic's sneak attack. Durability *Unfazed by a crowd of people pushing at him. *Shrugged off Bakugou's explosions. *A sword broke on his body. *Survived a giant robot falling on him. *Took several punches from Tetsutetsu. *Took a punch to the head from the Fourth Kind. *Survived being tossed off a cliff. *Was smashed through a concrete wall and was fine. *Got caught in a shockwave that leveled an entire training field and was fine. Skill *Fought Tetsutetsu to a draw. *Fought on par with Bakugou. *Trained by the Fourth Kind. *super manly Weaknesses *Repeated hits can wear down his Hardening. *Quirk and fighting style are pretty simple. *Can't keep his Quirk active indefinitely. *Unbreakable form has a time limit. *Unbreakable form has a limit to how much damage it can take. Fun Facts *Eijiro's name contains the kanji for "cut" and "sharp". *his real hair is black Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Anime/Manga Characters Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:Characters with Alternate Forms Category:My Hero Academia Category:Shueisha Category:Completed Profiles Category:Japanese Characters Category:Shōnen Jump